1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a centrifugal separator for preventing particulates suspended in gaseous matter from entering a passageway. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a centrifugal separator that comprises a spinner that revolves about an axis adjacent to an inlet into the passageway. The revolution of the spinner prevents particulates from entering the passageway and thereby allows only gaseous matter to enter the passageway. The centrifugal separator is suited for use in connection with gasifiers, but also can be used in connection with many other devices.
2. General Background
During the gasification process of some fuels, such as wood, grass, and other biofuels, particulates of ash, tar, unburned solid fuel, and other liquids and solids become suspended in the syngas within the gasifier. When drawing out syngas from gasifiers, such particulates are often drawn out along with the syngas. Thus, it is desirable to filter or separate such particulates from the syngas.
Unfortunately, the high temperatures within most gasifiers limit the types of particulate separation means that can be utilized in connection with gasifiers. Additionally, most if not all, means for separating particulates from gases have some negative impact on the flow of the gas being filtered. For example, most means for separating particulates from gases create a pressure drop that reduces the total pressure of the filtered gas. In some cases the pressure drop is too great to warrant the use of a particular type of particle separator. Additionally, the performance of some particle separators decreases as more and more particulates are removed from gaseous matter flowing therethrough.